A human's equestrian adventure
by Theblazeingtiger
Summary: this is my first story so please don't flame i kinda suck at summerys also if there is any spelling or grammar errors I'm sorry I'm only in middle school! anyway a human by the name of Zach sucked into the magical land of Equestria but he was transformed into a changeling pony hybrid. Can he make it through it? possibly discontinued currently on hiatus.
1. arival and new friend

Hello readers, I would like to get this right of the bat this is my first story so please no flames and I'm only in middle school .

DISCLAMER: I don't own MLP it belongs to Hasbro SO DON'T SUE ME.

Anyway let's get on with the story. OH YAH I almost forgot I have no prereaders? Is that the word? So anyway I'm relying on Microsoft word to fix my misspelled words. : / rated T because of swearing. Also don't expect frequent updating SCHOOL COMES FIRST!

Key: "Talking" 'thinking' (authors note)

(POV Zach)

Hello my name is Zachariah or Zach for short. I'm about to tell you about my time in Equestria, and before you go on a rant about how it is just a kids show don't this is a true story.

I just got finished doing school work on my laptop so I decided to watch MLP FIM again. (A/N I have watched MLP from season 1 to season 4) I started ep. 1 and started watching it, but it seemed different somehow then I started to feel some strange sensation, after a couple of seconds I realized what the sensation was. I was getting pulled towards the screen! I started to freak out. I MEAN IM KINDA GETTING PULLED INTO A FUCKING SCREAN WHO WOULDENT BE FREAKING OUT! Anyway I started to try to fight against the pull but it got stronger and stronger the more I struggled! Soon it was powerful enough to literally pick me up off the ground! Then I was sucked in and then darkness.

I woke in the middle of a forest "ooooooh my aching everything" but to me my voice sounded … different almost raspy but I figured it was just because my throat was dry, I mean it did feel dry so I decided to get up to get a drink. But as soon as I got up I knew something was defiantly wrong I had FOUR HOOFS "THE FUCK?!" I quickly ran to a water source to see my reflection but what I saw was not me what I saw looking back at me looked like a changeling but it had that white part of the eyes and irises so I freaked out once more… I realized I was part pony part changeling (A\N the wings are like Pegasus wings). "I must be in Equestria" I didn't realize that something sneaking up on me. Then I heard a growl behind me. I turned and I instantly wish I didn't do so. Right before me was 3 timber wolves my eyes widened and my blood ran cold. I was frozen in place in fear, my breath quickened as they crept towards me. They leapt at me I screamed and covered myself in an x formation with my hoofs and then a magic shield appeared around me I noticed I was creating a shield on instinct.

All of a sudden I somehow knew how to protect myself with magic. So I fought back and luckily I knew how to make it so they can't regenerate, I had to separate their parts far enough apart. So I did just that, after a couple minutes I had finally won. But I was exhausted from the battle so I looked for a cave just in case it started to rain and luckily I found an uninhabited cave most likely the den of the timber wolves but I didn't care so I went in and decided to get some rest.

When I woke up I decided to look around but I felt something around my left front hoof I noticed it was my phone! 'That's right I had my phone in my pocket OH my charger and my headphones! YES I still have them!' So I decided to listen to music I decided to my song about changelings (A\N want to listen to it well here you go watch?v=NXnwQ9TSAOg ) I start nodding my head to the beat 'Man this song is awesome' I finally come across Ponyvill I was about to walk towards Ponyvill but I stopped, remembering I'm part changeling and I might cause panic! So I decided against it and wander the Everfree forest 'Glad I'm a brony. I wonder what episode I was sucked into if it is an episode.' So I kept on wandering the borders of Ponyvill\Everfree forest.

I was still wandering the borders until I came upon a small house I knew it was fluttershy's house. I saw her walk out of her house to tend to her animals so I quickly hid quietly to avoid detection, but I was too late in acting she saw me jump into a nearby bush but she didn't know what I was, so she decided to check if I was a scared critter 'Think! Think! Think!' I thought but then it hit me 'IM PART CHANGELING! I can morph!' so I decided to morph into a fox and ran away startling her, in which I felt bad for doing but I can't let her find out about me yet! When I got far enough away I reverted form and my stomach growled I soon noticed I was in the middle of sweet apple acers the apple orchid so I thought what would a few apples missing do so I grabbed two apples with magic and picked the two apples and ran off with them in my magic hold unfortunately granny smith saw me run off with them and called Applejack to find me and ask why I took the apples.

As soon as I thought I was alone I started to eat the apples but I thought wrong apple jack soon found me eating the apples but she knew what I was (except the part pony part) "what is a changeling doing here?" I heard her mutter so I was startled 'shit! Shit! Shit! Somepony found me!' I looked and saw it was Applejack 'OH DAMB IT THIS IS EVEN WORSE THAN I THOUGHT!' "Uh h-hi?" I said "What are you doin here changelin?" Applejack asked threateningly "And why did you steal apples?!" "Um I'm lost" I lied 'MAN I HATE LIEING!' "And I was hungry." "I thought you changelings fed Offa love?" "Well we can but I'm not one to do that" Applejacks eyebrow went up like she was saying 'oh really?' She didn't notice a manticore sneaking up on her so I leapt into action I jumped over her head and landed on the manticore's head forcing its head into the dirt "manticore." I said plainly to her she was defiantly surprised that I saved her life "Uhhh thanks?" she said "No problem" I said. She finally looked at me in the eyes and noticed they weren't the normal changeling eyes and decided to ask after the manticore has been sent back into Everfree forest. (A\N not good with fight scenes SO…) (One fight scene later).

"Who we that was a tough battle" Applejack said "Yah" I agreed "So I was wonderin why are yur eyes different than the average changelin?" She asked "Huh? Oh! It's because I'm part pony part changeling." I stated matter of factly causing Applejacks jaw to drop. "Well" AJ said "Deep subject *snicker*" I said causing AJ to giggle slightly "Oh I didn't get yur name" AJ said "Oh my name is Zachariah or Zach for short. What's your name? " "Ma name is Applejack." "Oh by the way do you know of a place where I can stay for a while?" "You can stay at sweet apple acers but I'd better tell Granny Smith, Big Mac, and Apple Bloom" "Thanks but who are Big Mac, Granny Smith, and Apple Bloom?" I asked "Oh Big Mac is ma big brother Granny Smith is ma grandmother and Apple Bloom is ma lil' sis" "Ok well let's go!"

When we got back to sweet apple acers I met Big Mac, Granny Smith, and Apple Bloom. After one antagonizingly long explanation they finally accepted me. "Well its gettin dark I'll show ya ma friends tomorrow" "Ok can you show me to where I'll be sleeping? *nervous laughter* " "Oh sure." She led me to the room I will be staying in. "Thanks and goodnight" I said "Yur welcome and night."


	2. Wild goose chase and possible crush

Hello once again! I decided to update as often as I can and I just had so many ideas I'm getting a headache! Anyway here is chapter 2. Takes off where Zach startled Fluttershy. (Warning there might be some slight OOC)

DISCLAMER: I DON'T OWN MLP SO DON'T SUE ME!

KEY: "talking" 'thinking' (authors note) /other pony's thoughts/

(Fluttershy's POV)

I could have sworn something just jumped into that bush. So I went to check it out I thought it was some small lost scared animal but when I got close enough it ran startling me but I saw the animal looked similar to a dog I have never seen a dog that was red. (A\N I'm saying foxes are extinct animals in this. don't get me wrong I love foxes!) So I decided to do to the library to find out about the animal. When I got to the library I walked right in. it took about 5 min to find the book on my own. When I did find the book I was looking for then it took me about 1 more min. to find the animal and when I did I was surprised to find the animal was called a fox and that they were apparently extinct so the book didn't really have much info on foxes. So I decided to gather my friends and tell them about my discovery.

I tried to gather all my friends but Applejack was busy with something she didn't really tell me, Rainbow Dash was too tired to move from practicing for the Wonderbolts, rarity was busy with a new dress, and Pinky kept on saying that a new pony was about to come to Ponyvill so she wanted to set up a party, so I'm alone in finding more info on the fox. 'I just really hope this isn't wild goose chase.' I thought "*sigh* Well here I go." I said as I walked off to find the fox. It was almost sundown and still no sign of the fox. "*sigh* Maybe this search WAS a wild goose chase." Right as I was about to go home I saw paw prints unlike any I have ever seen so I decided to follow them. When I reached the end of the tracks I saw they turned into hoof prints my eyes widened and my heart nearly stopped 'the fox I searched for was a changeling?!' I then heard two voices and to sets of hoofs hitting the ground maybe the changeling and one of his buddies so I hid and watched.

What I saw shocked me 'WHAT IS AJ DOING HANGING AROUND A CHANGELING?!' I thought but then I looked closer the wings weren't the insect wings they were like Pegasus wings and the eyes were like an average pony's eyes. So I decided to confront the changeling but I tripped on a fallen apple and fell on the changeling in a rather … awkward position with me on top I didn't notice him blush but I could defiantly feel my cheeks turn about 100 degrees hotter /AJ: are Zach and Fluttershy blushin?/ so I quickly got up and tried to compose myself but the only thing I could say was "sorry." "T-that is defiantly a way to meet somepony new.*nervous chuckle*" "I'd say so *giggle* your faces look like they could cook pancakes in an instant." AJ said. My face turned an even brighter red I noticed his did the same. "A-Anyway my name is Zachariah or Zach for short what is your name?" he asked "M-M-My name F-F-F-Fluttershy" I answered nervously "well it was nice to meet you Fluttershy" he replied causing my finally calmed down blush to start back up again even if only slightly. "Ok bye see you tomorrow?" I asked. "Yah ok." He answered making me smile at making a new friend "well its getting dark see ya tomorrow night."

Sorry for the shorter chap. I didn't seem to have as much brain power juice as last time and sorry about the plot hole I just couldn't resist. :D well see ya next time.


	3. Saving the DAY

I don't know why but I felt like doing another chapter but here is another Maybe it's because I'm on a role :D. Twilight shall come into the story this chapter. Once again sorry for possibility of slight OOC.

KEY: "talking" 'thoughts' /other pony's thoughts/

DISCLAMER: I DON'T OWN MLP FIM IT BELONGS TO HASBRO SO STOP TRYING TO SUE ME!

(Time skip 2 days ahead) (A\N all of Ponyvill has excepted Zach and nopony outside of Ponyvill knows of Zach)

(Twilight Sparkle's POV)

(Skip to where twilight has sent Princess Celestia the first letter of the show) (A\N I'm too lazy and I don't exactly remember.)

When Spike and I got a response from Princess Celestia he opened it and read it aloud "I'm happy about your concern but you must stop reading those dusty old books" I was shocked to say the least I was expecting something different but before I could think any more spike interrupted my train of thoughts "Wait there is more "I want you to go to Ponyvill which is where the summer sun celebration is being held this year I want you to make sure everything runs smoothly I have also arranged for you to stay at Ponyvill's library and make some friends" by the time Spike was finished we were already in the sky chariot headed for Ponyvill "hay cheer up at least Princess Celestia arranged you to stay at the library, doesn't that make you happy?" Spike asked me "you know what your right I am happy do you know why because I'm right and I study everything I can about this after I check up on the preparations" *Groan* Spike groans in frustration.

After a while we finally landed in Ponyvill "come on Twilight at least try to make some friends." he said pointing at a pink pony with a cutiemark of one yellow and two blue balloons "*sigh* Fine." I said "Hello my name is Twilight Sparkle what is yours?" I asked her. As soon as she saw me "*GASP*" she gasped and zoomed over my head 'ooooookkkk?' "That was weird." I said "yep." Spike agreed. "Well I tried so I'm going to check on the preparations" *sigh* Spike sighed "fine" he relented "ok first is food so let's go check; it is at sweet apple acers."

When we got there we saw a mare that was orange with a blond mane also had three red apples for a cutiemark "Hello my name is Twilight Sparkle you must be Applejack I'm here to check on the food." I said "well howdy there Twilight Sparkle nice to meet ya, and yes you are right my name is Applejack" she answered nearly shaking my hoof off. "Follow me I'll show you the food and while you're at it meet the rest of the apple family (names of almost all of the apple family) Big Macintosh/Big Mac, lil' apple bloom, granny smith, and last but not least may not be a family member but Zachariah or Zach for short" she said "Ok … wait" I said staring at a changeling (A\N beep, beep, beep, BOOM!) "WHAT IS A CHANGELING DOING HERE?!" I screamed extremely surprised all of them seemed to chuckle slightly "well he is actually part pony part changelin" she said nervously Spikes and my jaws hit the ground (A\N you thought I forgot about Spike didn't you? NOPE!) .

"How is that even possible!?" I asked in huge surprise "nopony knows" Zach said surprising me "But it is nice to meet you Twilight Sparkle" he said surprising me once again 'why is he so kind and how did he know my name?' "How did you know my name?" I asked "I heard you talking to Apple jack saying that that was your name" he said plainly "oh. Well I have to go." I said "please at least stay for a little while and sample some of our foods" Apple Bloom begged cutely might I add. "Oooh fine." "YAH" they all cheered even Zach who I'm still cautious around. After I finally managed to escape I kept walking.

"Ooooooh I ate too much pie. So where to next Spike?" "Next is the weather manager, her name is apparently Rainbow Dash" he said "well she doesn't appear to be doing a very good job." I said noticing the still cloudy sky. I then noticing a sky blue Pegasus with a rainbow colored mane and a cutiemark that was a rainbow that was in the shape of a lightning bolt coming from a white cloud. "Hello?" I shouted/asked the mare on the cloud. "Huh?" she asked as she looked at me. "Are you Rainbow Dash?" I asked "yah that's me. Why, ya looking for me?" She asked "Well you are the weather manager right?" I asked "yah." She answered "Well you are supposed to have the sky cleared" "yah, yah just a minute after I'm done practicing." "For what?" "For the Wonderbolts!" "The Wonderbolts?" "Yep." "The greatest flyers in Equestria?" "Yep that's them!" "They would never let a Pegasus who can't keep the sky clear for one measly day." "I'll show you, I can clear the sky in 10 seconds flat!" "Prove it" "*growl* Watch this!" she moved and cleared the sky of almost all of the clouds in 10 seconds I was so shocked I didn't even notice my jaw hit the ground. (A\N wow a lot of jaws drooping isn't there.) She then stopped in front of me stopping almost instantly sending me into a puddle of mud. "Oops" she said "here let me help you" she said grabbing the last cloud and setting it above me and then started jumping up and down on it causing it to start pouring rain on me washing all of the mud out of my main and fur but leaving me soaked so she giggled and said "Here let me dry you off with a rainbow pantended hyper dry" she started spinning around me at near supersonic speeds drying me almost instantly but it caused my main to poof up like a big bush. "BWHAHAHAHAHAHA" Rainbow Dash burst out laughing "HAHAHAHA" Spike soon after also burst out laughing. "Well the sky is clear, let's go Spike"

"Where to next spike?" I asked Spike "Next is decorations" he said "ok let's go" soon I arrived at what looked like a boutique. When we entered we found out it was in fact a boutique we saw a white furred unicorn with a purple mane with a cutiemark of three diamonds "Beautiful" he said "yes the decorations are really nice" I said but he wasn't referring to the décor "Not the decorations HER" he said pointing at the unicorn I role my eyes at this. I walk up to her "Hello my name is Twilight Sparkle I'm just here to check on the decorations and then I will be out of your mane." I said to her. She glanced at me and gasped "MY mane what about YOUR mane?!" she quickly ran over before I could say anything and fixed my mane then started to put different dresses on me making comments when she decided to look for another dress I quickly said to spike "hurry let's leave before she decides to die my hair another color!" I say picking up spike after quickly but gently taking off the dress and run out the door.

"Ok where to next Spike?" but he didn't hear me he was too far off in la la land. "Snap out of it Casanova." I said to him "wah huh?" he said looking around confused "where to next spike" I said more sternly "OH next is the songs OH and it is the last thing on the list!" he said causing me to brighten up a bit and smile "Ok let's go" I said. I soon found Zach talking with a yellow Pegasus with a pink mane and three pink butterflies talking "um hello?" I ask nervously because Zach was there and I still didn't really trust him "hmm?" he looked at me "Oh hello Twilight do you mind me calling you that?" he asked. "No I don't mind. Well anyway I need to talk to the one who is in charge of the music." "Ok then you would want to talk to Fluttershy here" "Um h-h-hello" she greeted nervously. "Hahaha" Zach chuckled softly "*sigh* I swear Fluttershy your too shy for your own good at times. Sorry about Fluttershy she just gets really nervous around new ponies." "It's alright. Well I need to go to the library because that is where I'm staying." "Ok bye." I started to head to the library when I got to the library I entered but the lights were foo so deciding to turn on the lights but the lights suddenly came on seemingly on their own startling me but not nearly as much as about 50 ponies in a single room shouting "SURPRISE" all at once then the pink pony from before popped up out of nowhere saying "Hi my name is Pinky Pie and I threw this party just for you!" I jumped in surprise wondering 'How did she do that? Wait did I just see Fluttershy and Zach how did they get here before me?' after I found them again I asked them "How did you get here before me?" I asked them "Oh I used a teleportation spell." He said smiling. I just sat there staring until he snapped me out of it "Hay you gonna just keep staring at me?" "Sorry, I'm just surprised you know such an advanced spell." "Yah I seem to get that a lot" I decided to sneak away from the party and to my new room "come-on Twilight it's a party lighten up enjoy yourself" "No these ponies are crazy! Do you know what time it is?!" "Well the summer sun festival is tonight so everypony would stay up anyway." *sigh* I sighed

(Time skip)

(POV none)

Time for the curtains to be pulled back to reveal the princess but something was really wrong the princess was nowhere to be seen. "where is the princess?!" Mayor Mare asked/shouted in shock. Then there was a dark purple cloud forming where the princess was supposed to be then the smoke formed making the shape of Nightmare Moon (A\N DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNN!) "Who are you and what have you done with our princess?!" Mayor Mare demanded "Oh really you don't know who I am?" "Ooh ooh ooh let me guess umm (list of names only pinky would come up with)" "Dose nopony really remember what my name is Twilight and Zach step up and speaking in sync "We do you are Nightmare Moon." "Oh would you look at that two ponies remember my name. Well then you must know what I want to do?" Once again in sync "Yes you want to make night eternal!" this caused many ponies to gasp in surprise. "Yes and this time I shall succeed and the night shall last FOREVER! Mwhahaha hahaha HAHAHAHAHAHA!"


	4. Saveing the DAY part 2 and explanations

Hello once again I never knew writing a story would be this much fun. *pinkie pops up* "Did you say fun!? I love fun!" she said "P-P-Pinkie how did- never mind get back to the story! And stop breaking the fourth wall!" I said to her "Aww but it is so much fun." "Doesn't matter get back to the story!" "Ok" *pinkie leaves* Anyway let's get on with the story after the disclaimer and key obviously.

DISCLAIMER: You think I own MLP FIM or anything I reference sorry to disappoint

KEY: "talking" 'thinking' /other ponies thoughts/

(POV ZACH)

"The night shall last FOREVER! Mwhahaha hahaha HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Nightmare Moon laughed maniacally "SIEZE HER!" Mayor Mare shouted some royal guards tried to get her but she would have none of that. "STAND BACK YOU FOOLS" she shouted and the guards were blasted back 'just like in the show' I thought "HAHAHAHA" she laughed again as she disappeared as a purple cloud of smoke.

I and my friends followed Twilight back to the library (A\N the rest of the main six) "Alight SPILL how did you two know about Nightmare Moon?!" (A\N no spy accusation?) "Are you two spies?!" (A\N I stand corrected XD) "No I just happen to know about the "myth" of Nightmare Moon." I said "I recently read up on it at canterlot library before I came here because I figured out that this summer sun celebration would mark the release of Nightmare Moon because this year is the one thousandth year since she was banished to the moon." She said "And I have to gather the six elements of harmony to stop her!" "Then we will help you gather them! I mean you will need help if you're going into the everfree forest." "How did you know that I was going into everfree forest?" "I may not be the sharpest tool in the shed but I know an adventure when I see one." "What?" she looked to the others for an explanation the others just shrugged "It's an expression." I said "Ok?" "Well lets go those elements aren't going to find themselves" "I guess your right" I smile.

"Ready?" I ask as we approach the border of the everfree forest. "I don't know" Fluttershy said. "Come on Flutters I know you can do it." I said putting a comforting hoof around her shoulder causing her to blush 'SHES SO ADORABLE WHEN SHE BLUSHES!' I think. "Ok." My smile brightened "Then let's go!" I said starting to walk into the forest. 'Ok if I remember correctly the first test is the cliff fall … WAIT CLIFF FALL?! OH SHIT!' I think as the ground below us gives out Rainbow and I take off instantly then Fluttershy takes of soon after Pinkie and Rarity got picked up by Fluttershy, Rainbow and me, I worked with Fluttershy in getting Pinkie out and Rainbow got Rarity out then Twilight and Applejack kept sliding down the cliff Apple jack grabbed twilight before she could fully fall AJ is soon holding Twilight keeping her from falling. AJ soon notices Rainbow, Fluttershy, and me below "let go" she said calmly "WHAT?! Are you crazy if I let go I will fall and get hurt!" "If you let go you will be fine and that is the honest truth." "*sigh* alright" she let go and Fluttershy Rainbow and I caught her "huh?" she asked noticing she wasn't falling anymore we then bring her up and set her down next to Rarity and Pinkie and AJ got out and we continued walking.

'Ok next is Flutter's test I believe with the manticore. Oh boy I'm not lookin forward to this.' "MANTICORE!" Twilight shouted as a manticore seemingly appeared out of nowhere. It roared and leaped at Rarity swiping at her she quickly dodged and bucked it in the face "Take that you ruffian!" The Manticore just roared in her face causing it to poof up like an afro. "MY HAIR!" She shouts and runs off "Wait!" Fluttershy said in a near whisper voice me being the only one to notice. The manticore was about to chase after Rarity but AJ landed on its head causing it to stop and try to get AJ off "Yee haw!" AJ shouted riding the manticore like a bull rider to a bull that is until it the manticore threw her off "all yours partner " applejack said as she flew past Rainbow "I'm on it!" she said "Wait!" Fluttershy said once again in a whisper voice as Rainbow flew past her 'seriously are they deaf or simply ignoring her?!' Rainbow soon was spinning around the manticore at high speeds. The manticore soon saw her pattern and swung his tail at her hitting her to the ground in front of us the main six (A\N minus Fluttershy) started to charge at the manticore. "WAIT!" Fluttershy quickly shouted jumping in front of them surprising them. They all stopped, Fluttershy then walked towards the manticore the manticore looked like it was about swipe at her but it hesitated she soon said "Shhh its ok" nuzzling its paw it flinched and showed her its paw "Aww you poor little baby" she said seeing a big thorn in its paw "Little?!" Rainbow asked shocked. "Now this might hurt just a little" she then pulled out the thorn. The manticore then picked up Fluttershy and roared in her face "Fluttershy!" everyone but Fluttershy and I shouted but the manticore immediately started to lick her and start purring like a cat "oh hahaha you are just a big baby kitty cat yes you are yes you are!" when she finally got free twilight asked "How did you know about the thorn?" "I didn't sometimes we all need to be shown a little kindness." She replied "I couldn't agree more." I said "but sometimes you have to be assertive and firm." I said "I guess" Fluttershy replied. With that we moved on.

'Ok next test should be pinkie's' "ugh my eyes need a rest from all this icky muck" Rarity complained then the trees got thick enough to block out all moonlight "I didn't mean literally" "ah think ah steeped in somethin AJ said then Fluttershy let out an eep "Its only mud" but then she saw what Fluttershy eeped about there were glowing red trees with sharp teeth and what looked like branch/arms reaching out for us but Pinkie just started to laugh and make silly faces at the trees "Pinkie what are you doing?! RUN!" Twilight shouted to Pinkie she just laughed again "oh girls/boy don't you see?"

[Pinkie Pie]

When I was a little filly and the sun was going down...

Twilight Sparkle: Tell me she's not...

[Pinkie Pie]

The darkness and the shadows, they would always make me frown...

Rarity: She is.

[Pinkie Pie]

I'd hide under my pillow

From what I thought I saw

But Granny Pie said that wasn't the way

To deal with fears at all

Rainbow Dash: Then what is?

[Pinkie Pie]

She said, "Pinkie, you gotta stand up tall

Learn to face your fears

You'll see that they can't hurt you

Just laugh to make them disappear."

Ha! Ha! Ha!

Ponies: [gasp]

[Pinkie Pie]

So, giggle at the ghostly

Guffaw at the grossly

Crack up at the creepy

Whoop it up with the weepy

Chortle at the kooky

Snortle at the spooky

And tell that big dumb scary face to take a hike and leave you alone and if he thinks he can scare you then he's got another thing coming and the very idea of such a thing just makes you wanna... hahahaha... heh...

Laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaauuuugh!

When pinkie's song was over we were all on the ground laughing our flanks off when we finally got over our laughing fit we decided to continue on our quest.

'Next test should be Rarity's test' "BOO HOO HOO HOO WOE IS ME!" a big serpent sobbed "What's the matter sir?" Twilight asked "oh I don't know I was just sitting here minding my own business when a tacky cloud of purple smoke wisped by and tore off half of my beloved moustache! And now I look simply HORRID!" he said "oh gimme a break" Rainbow said "than is what all of the fuss is about" AJ said "Why of course it is! How could you be so insensitive! I mean such luminescent scales!" Rarity said "I know!" he said "your expertly quaffed mane!" she continued "Oh I know I know!" "Your fibulas manicure!" "*gasp* It's so true!" "All ruined without your moustache" "It's true! I'm hideous!" "I simply cannot let such a crime against fabulosity go uncorrected!" she practically shouted she then tore off one of his scales "OW why did you do that?!" she then proceeded to cut off her own tail causing the rest of the main six to gasp and the serpent to nearly faint. She then bound her cut off tail to the base of the sorrowful serpent's moustache. "Ooh ooh ooh my beautiful moustache!" "You look smashing!" "Oh Rarity your beautiful tail!" Twilight said coming up from behind her "Oh don't worry my dear! Short tails are in this season! Besides it will grow back!" Rarity said "So would the moustache." Rainbow said. So we decided to continue on.

'Next should be Rainbow's test' but all of a sudden two large purple dragons landed in front of us seemingly pissed for some reason or another 'THE HELL?! THIS WASENT PART OF THE SHOW! Must be because I came here changing the course of events slightly' "AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" the girls screamed they decided to attack Fluttershy first 'NO WAY IN HELL AM I GOING TO LET THAT HAPPEN!' I quickly jumped in the way and made a magic shield to protect us from the fire. I grunted under the strain it getting harder and harder to hold up the shield. The flames covered the shield entirely blocking all view Fluttershy and I couldn't see out and they couldn't see in I used this to my advantage I warned Fluttershy I was about to transform into a big terrifying being and told her not to look no matter what she heard until I say it is safe to look she whimpered and said "O-o-ok" and she tightly squeezed her eyes shut and I started to transform. (A\N Here is the biggest reference) I transformed into what looked like Giratina origin form from Pokémon. (A\N told ya) when they finally stopped the fire I dropped the power on my shield I then let out a terrifying, eardrum bursting screech. Everything in the vicinity backed up in fear. I then glared down on the dragons and screeching in their faces causing them to fly off as fast as they could in pure fear I then returned to normal but what I didn't notice is that I now had a cutiemark it was a red shield with an infinity symbol in it with the girls (minus Fluttershy) watched wide eyed /Twilight, AJ, Rarity, Pinkie, Rainbow: IS THAT A CUTIEMARK?!/. I walked over and said to Fluttershy "It's ok to look now" she then opened her eyes and immediately hugged me tight saying "Thank you!" I blushed exponentially and said "I'd never let anything hurt my friends" I said hugging back. "THAT WAS SO AWESOME!" Rainbow shouted "How did you do that?!" Twilight asked "Hm? I'm part changeling remember?" I responded releasing Fluttershy from the hug but she still clung to me making me sweatdrop "Oh yah." Twilight said. When Fluttershy finally let me go 'reluctantly might I add' and noticed my cutiemark "is that a cutiemark?!" she asked in shock "huh?" I ask and look in shock at my cutiemark "I didn't think that was even possible! … Well let's not dwell on my cutiemark we have a princess and the daylight to save!" "RIGHT" they shouted (besides Fluttershy obviously) so we continued on.

'Ok I'm sure this time it is Rainbow's test' "there it is the ancient abandoned castle!" Twilight shouted as she ran ahead "Wait up" one of the girls shouted "Were almost there!" she shouted excitedly "Whoa!" she shouted almost falling foo a cliff because the bridge had fallen. Rainbow soon ran up pulling back away from the edge "What is with you and falling off cliffs today?" We all looked over the edge pinkie then asked "Now what?" Rainbow soon opened her wings and said "Durh." and took off pinkie then said "oh yah." As the other side Rainbow soon heard faint voices saying "Raainboow." She then proceeded to take to a defensive stance "Come out I ain't afraid of you!" "We have eagerly waited for the best flier in Equestria." "Who?" "Why you of course" "Really?! I mean yah of course me! Hay you wouldn't mind telling the wonderbolts that would you I have been trying to get into that group for like ever" "No we want you to join US the Shadowbolts! The greatest flyers in the everfree forest and soon the best in all of Equestria but first we need a captain" Rainbow beamed at the thought of being captain of her own team. "The most magnificent" "Yep!" "Swiftest" "Yep" "Greatest in all the land" "yes it's all true." "We need … you" "YAHOO! SIGN ME UP BABY! Just let me finish tying this bridge and then you have a deal." "NO its ether us or them" "What is taking rainbow so long." Twilight said as she looked to see Rainbow getting nervous nearly getting surrounded by 3 ponies wearing purple attire and each of them have cutiemarks resembling a skull and cross bones. "RAINBOW!" Twilight shouted to her causing the supposed leader of the three ponies to glare at them all of a sudden a yellow flash came from their eyes causing fog to block all view of rainbow but I knew what would happen.

(Rainbow's POV)

Something rare happened when the Shadowbolts just said "it's us or them!" … I got nervous but I soon came up with an answer "you" I said causing them to smile evilly "I mean thank you for the offer but I will have to refuse" I said as I finished tying the bridge and flew across clearing the fog "See I never leave my friends hanging" I said and Zach gave me a knowing smile. As if he knew what I said on the other side.

(Zach's POV)

When Rainbow got back I gave her a knowing smile because I knew what she had said over there. She gave me a confused glance that made me chuckle slightly "Well let's go!" I said. When we finally got to the castle we entered and immediately we saw a pedestal holding the elements Rainbow Fluttershy and I got the elements down. Pinkie then started to count them "one, two, three, four, five? Where is the sixth?" Pinkie asked Twilight then said "The book said when the five elements are together a spark will cause the sixth element to appear." AJ then asked "What in the hay is that supposed to mean?" "I'm not sure but I have an idea. Stand back I don't know what will happen." She soon started to concentrate magic into her horn. "Come on now y'all she needs to concentrate" the other five start to leave but AJ asked "Zach aren't you coming?" I responded by saying "no I'll stay back and make sure that everything runs smoothly" "Ok." AJ said and left. I soon saw a purple sparkling smoke cloud cause a twister sucking the elements up. "AHH!" Twilight shouted and the other girls shouted "Twilight!" Twilight then said "THE ELEMENTS!" then proceeded to jump in after them and I did the same. Soon I was alone in a room with Twilight and Nightmare Moon (A\N DUN, DUN, DUUUUUUUUUUN!) the elements were on the ground around Nightmare Moon and she was smiling evilly. Twilight then started to concentrate magic into a horn "you're kidding you're kidding right" seeing she wasn't kidding Nightmare Moon soon started charging at her like Twilight was to her when Twilight got close she teleported next to the elements "Come on, come on just one spark." *grunt* twilight grunted when she was charging her magic I held Nightmare Moon back with about half my magic power I didn't use because I knew what was supposed to happed she soon was free and teleported in front of Twilight sending a small blast to send her to the center of the room. But there was a small magic spark traveling through the stones. "NO!" Nightmare Moon shouted and Twilight smiled a victory smile but then soon the spark gave out and Nightmare Moon smiled and laughed evilly and Twilight lost her smile. "You little FOAL you thought you could beat me?!" she said as she brought her hoofs down causing a small shockwave of magic to destroy the elements. "Now you will never see your princess or daylight again! The night will last forever! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" she shouted. Hang on Twilight and Zach Were comein!" Twilight and I hear AJ shout. Something in Twilight just shined as realization dawned on her "You think you can destroy the elements just like that? Well you're wrong! Because the spirits elements of harmony are right here!" some of the shards of the broken elements started to float "What?!" Nightmare Moon said in a near whisper voice. "Applejack when she reassured me when I was in doubt represents the spirit of honesty! Fluttershy who tamed the manticore with her passion represents the spirit of kindness! Pinkie Pie who banished fear by giggling in the face of danger represents the spirit of laughter! Rarity who calmed a sorrowful serpent with a meaningful gift represents the spirit of generosity! And Rainbow Dash who could not abandon her friends for her own heart's desire represents the spirit of loyalty! The spirits of these five ponies got us thru every challenge you threw at us!" Twilight exclaimed "You still don't have the sixth element the spark dident work!" Nightmare Moon tried to reason "But it did it was a different kind of spark I felt at the very first time I met all of you I realized how happy I was to hear you to see you how much I cared about you the spark ignited inside me when I realized that you all are my friends!" soon a big stone floated down but what twilight and I dident see was that the element split in two. "You see Nightmare Moon when those elements are ignited by the spark that resides in the hearts of us all it creates the sixth element … THE ELEMENT OF MAGIC!" soon the shards that surrounded the five girls combined into necklaces and I now noticed the stone above me and that it turned into a crown and the stone above Twilight's head turned into a tiara then Twilight's and my eyes opened causing a rainbow to shoot out of all of us and it combined into one big rainbow that slammed into Nightmare Moon then the rainbow started to make a rainbow twister around her forcing the evil emotions out of her we all fainted soon after.

When I all woke up I looked around and saw the others were still fainted and felt the crown on my head so I quickly took it off to look at it. It looked like a normal golden crown but it had my cutiemark on it I soon put it back on my head and as soon as I did the others woke up (excluding Princess Luna) "*groan* my head" Rainbow complained "Is everypony ok?" AJ asked us "Yes" all of us said "Oh! Thank goodness!" Rarity said happy that her tail was back. "Why Rarity it's so lovely." Fluttershy complemented Rarity "I know I'll never part with it again!" Rarity said talking about her tail. "No I mean you're neckless, it looks like your cutiemark." Fluttershy said "It does!" rarity said now seeing noticing that she then looked at fluttershy's neckless "So does yours!" Fluttershy then looks at hers and gasps. "It does!" she said "Look at mine! Look at mine!" Pinkie said as she bounced around showing off her neckless "Awwww YAH!" Rainbow said happy about her awesome neckless. "Gee Twilight I thought you were spoutin a load of hoowey. But what about Zach I thought there was only supposed to be six elements not seven they all looked over at me I just shrugged "I'm just as confused as you are" I said "I might be able to help with explaining that" said a mysterious voice but all of a sudden the sun started to rise in the horizon as a tall alacorn mare similar to Nightmare Moon but she was a white color and had a friendly expression, she also had the sun for a cutiemark. I knew this was Princess Celestia and bowed to her the others soon followed suit. "But first …" she said as she turned "Princess Luna. It has been a thousand years since I have seen you like this. It's time to put our differences behind us. We were meant to rule together, little sister." Princess Celestia said to Princess Luna "SISTER?!" The others nearly shouted. "Will you accept my friendship?" the others were so eager for an answer they leaned forward Pinkie leaned a bit too much and fell over 'hehehe. That is so like you pinkie' I thought to myself chuckling lightly. "I'm so sorry! I missed you so much!" Princess Luna apologized "it's all right and I missed you to." I turn to Pinkie seeing her sobbing over the heart reaching scene. Suddenly she stops saying "Hay you know what this calls for?! A PARTY!" suddenly we were at Ponyvill "Wah how did you do that Pinkie?!" Twilight asked shocked "There was a chapter change silly" "HAHAHAHAHA" I just laughed at the face Twilight made it sort of looked like a mix of jaw dropping shock and confusion. *sigh* Twilight then sighed sadly "What is wrong Twilight? Aren't you happy that you get to go back to Canterlot and continue your studies?" Princess Celestia asked "it's just that now I know what it is like to have friends I have to leave them." Then the Princess said "Spike take a note please. I Princess Celestia hereby decree that the unicorn Twilight Sparkle shall take on a new mission for Equestria. She must continue the studies of the magic of friendship she must report to of her findings in her new home in Ponyvill." Soon everyone was cheering except me I just smiled. "And I would like to speak with you seven alone in the library" she said gesturing to Fluttershy, Rarity, Twilight, Rainbow, Pinkie, AJ, and me "Alright?" I said curiously 'Did she find out what I truly am on the inside? Or is she just curious about me? Oh well whatever she asks I will answer as truthfully as I can.'

When we got there Princess Celestia conjured up some comfortable rugs so we wouldn't have to lie on the cold hard wood floor "I would like to keep my promise to explaining why there is a seventh element." Princess Celestia said. "Much like how a unicorn's magic gets stronger with each day the unicorn lives. Friendship shifts and shapes to try to take form. Much like how we learn new spells we learn more about friendship and how it works. What happened today is something that has never happened in history the birth of a new element do any of you happen to know what that element is?" The others just put on a thinking face while Twilight looked unsure "Twilight do you know what that element is?" Princess Celestia asked "I think so Zach who could have run for cover when those dragons appeared chose to jump in the way of the dragon's fire protecting Fluttershy and using his illusions to scare off the dragons proving he will do anything to protect his friends. Representing the element of protection!" she said causing my crown/element to appear. 'Huh I'm the element of protection? Cool.' "Very good Twilight." She then turns to me "But I sense this is not your actual self" "What do you mean Princess?" AJ asked "As in this is what you originally look like on the outside but you are something completely different on the inside." "Hehehe." I chuckled lightly "I was wondering when someone would figure out." "What do you mean Zach?!" AJ asked extremely shocked "In truth I am actually a species called human." I say as I make myself look like what I did when I was human "This is what I looked like back in my world but I like my new pony form." I said "Wait, wait, wait WORLD?!" Twilight exasperated "I see you caught on yes I'm from a different world entirely. I arrived the day AJ found me." "Then how did ya know so much about Equestria?!" AJ asked "hahaha" I laugh slightly "What is so funny?!" Rainbow asked starting to get angry from lac of answers "Calm down Rainbow." Twilight said "Fine but I want answers!" "Well back in my world weather you don't believe me or you find this creepy but a lot of your future adventures are on display for everyone in my world to watch as a TV show. And if you don't believe me here is the theme song/video." I said as I showed them the season one theme song/video. To say they were shocked would be an understatement all of their jaws were on the floor even Princess Celestia's causing me to burst out laughing "Oh Jesus your faces are hilarious!" I said holding my sides. Shaking their heads snapping themselves out of there daze. "Who is Jesus?" I finally calmed down enough to answer "Oh Jesus is a religious being said to have died for human's sins" they all just stare at me wide eyed "HOW CAN YOU TALK ABOUT DEATH SO CALMLY?!" Twilight shouted/asked "death is a very common thing where I come from the deaths range from natural causes to unfortunately murder" I said sadly "My father was murdered by a damned thug because he dident give the money fast enough luckily the thug that killed my father was caught and imprisoned for life. Soon the death of my father reached us my mom was so broken she couldn't take the emotional distress so she turned to drugs and soon was addicted, but she soon found out that the drugs dident help her but she couldn't stop. She soon started to turn on me saying it was my fault for everything that has happened and started to abuse me. Being able to move out seemed like a blessing from the heavens above and being brought here was an even bigger blessing, to get away from that cold dark world." When I finished everyone had tears in their eyes Pinkie's mane was flat and I noticed I had tears streaming down my face. I quickly wiped them away not wanting to be showing weakness. I also noticed the time was late. Princess Celestia said soon "I'm so sorry" "Don't be its not your fault" I said "Well it's getting late I'd better get some sleep" "Yah I guess your right" Twilight said "Well night I said as I went to AJ's considering that is where I'm staying. "Wait!" AJ said "Yah?" I ask her "I think it would be best if you stay with Fluttershy at least for tonight you really need your sleep and if at the farm tonight you will be woken up by the farm bell in the morning" AJ said "Ok." I said to tired to argue, so I walked with Fluttershy to her house Fluttershy soon showed me to her guest bedroom as soon as I saw I decided to get to sleep "Night." I said "Night Zach" she said I guess she thought I was asleep because SHE KISSED ME ON THE CHEEK! Even though it was only on the cheek it was still a KISS from her I soon fell asleep smiling.

WOOOOOOOO that was a long chapter! 4,724 words! Well see you next time.


	5. feelings confessed

Hello once again readers bringing you a story *Pinkie pops up with party cannon* Pinkie what are you doing? "Planning a party silly" what for? "Well Halloween is coming up-" which isn't until Friday of next week "Oh." This reminds me I'm planning a Halloween special "can I party during it?" *sigh* fine "YAY!" ANYWAY I wanted to ask you which poison joke effect you wanted I will only count PMs, Not reviews ok here are the effects you can choose between 1. The main six's effect will remain the same and Zach's effect IS A SURPRISE "I LOVE SUPRISES!" 2. Is transforming the main six and Zach into anthros (if anthros has a higher vote this fic will be changed to M rating. Possibly a lemon/clop whatever you want to call it. You have been warned.) Anyway oh yah I will most likely do episode related chapters as they come to me so sorry also sorry if there is slight OOC. "Enough chit chat time is candy" yah I guess whatever she said so let's go!

(Zach's POV)

When I woke up I was rather confused 'Where am I?' I thought to myself. But then it hit me as memories from yesterday from setting off to stop Nightmare Moon to the … Goodnight kiss. The kiss was still weighing heavily on my mind even though it was only on the cheek it was still a kiss. Half of me wanted to ask her why she kissed me on the cheek the other half wanted to pretend that it never happened but the half that wanted to ask why won so I got ready for the day and when I got down stairs I saw her making breakfast "Good morning Flutters" I said softly trying to not startle her "Oh hello Zach." She said calmly. My breakfast was just plain dandelions sitting between two slices of bread "Thanks." I said but before either of us started eating I said "Fluttershy?" "Yes?" she asked "I wanted to ask you … why did you kiss me last night?" I asked her causing her to freeze for a couple of seconds before starting to stutter like crazy "U-u-u-uh u-um u-uh I-I k-k-kind of h-h-have a-a-a c-c-crush on y-y-you." She finally got out blushing like her face was on fire causing me to freeze in place in shock 'She has a crush on ME?!' "B-But I-if you don't f-f-feel the s-s-same that is o-ok." She said sadly causing me to snap out of my trance "Hay look at me." I said softly with a soft smile but she didn't look so I put my hoof under her chin lifting and turning her head gently to look at me. "I never said I didn't feel the same way I have kind of had a crush on you for a while now." I said nervously causing her to gasp in surprise I then felt something on my lips when I opened my eyes I saw it was Fluttershy KISSING ME! So I decided to return the favor and kissed back. The kiss lasted about a minute 'my minute in heaven.' I thought when we separated we were breathing hard "I love you flutters." I panted out causing her wonderful smile to brighten exponentially "I love you to Zack" she responded. "We need to tell the other girls about this somehow." I said "We could always just strait up tell them." "Ok. Let's gather them together in the library and tell them then?" I said/asked "Ok." She said "Also only tell that it is a surprise. That should definitely get Pinkie going." I said "All right." So we left to gather our friends.

Twenty min. later we managed to gather our friends "So what is it that you wanted to tell us?" Twilight asked curiously "W-well." Fluttershy began but she couldn't finish so I finished for her "We wanted to tell you this." I say as I gently grab her head turn it towards me and kiss her to say they were surprised would be an understatement. "You … her … together?" Rainbow asked surprised "Yep!" all of the girls just squealed in happiness "Congratulations!" Rarity said Rainbow then leaned in close to my ear and whispered "you hurt her I hurt you ten times WORSE!" I then responded "Don't worry Rainbow I would never do that to her. After all I'm the element of protection." "Fine." She said backing off. "Well Fluttershy do you want to go out tonight?" I whisper in her ear. She responds with a shy "O-ok." So we went off to prepare for our first date.

Sorry for this chap being so short I guess it was just a filler chapter I didn't really have anything also I'm going to stop counting the votes on Friday because that is when I'm going to start typing the story. So see ya next time!


	6. Halloween special

Sorry for taking so long to update but I decided to type another story "What took so long?" stuff popped up. "LIES!" -.- Pinky just go away and get back to the story before I summon the elements of insanity "THE ELEMENTS OF INSANITY?! THERE HERE?!" they will be if you don't get back to the story. "IM OUT." Anyway this is the Halloween special SO I'm keeping my promise also I'm increasing the time on the choice so don't worry also I will take all PM votes but I will not take to of the same persons votes. Anyway ON WITH THE STORY! Also this takes place the next day after the date somehow :P. Also I was reading a really good story called tails of the oppressed check it out if you haven't already read it already! I almost forgot look up the elements of insanity by the inverted shadow on YouTube it's really Funny/awesome in my opinion. Also pinkie will only be in the story near the end.

DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN MLP FIM IT BELONGS TO HASBRO SO LAY OFF ON THE SUE ATTEMPS!

KEY: "talking" 'thinking' /other pony's thoughts/

(Zach's POV)

Oh boy its Nightmare night somehow but it doesn't matter because I love Halloween so I'm sure I will like Nightmare night especially if I get to scare other ponies so I already know what I'm gonna be its night time already so I head into the everfree to get ready. I decide to set up certain eight pages (A/N fans of what I'm saying will be happy) I for some reason have and transform into a specific tall white human like man with a black tux and red tie (A/N I tried to find out which tie he uses but some images I see him with a red tie and in some other pictures with a black tie so I'm going with a red tie) and that has no face. 'Now I wait.' I think to myself

I have been waiting for about an hour '*sigh* maybe this wasn't such a good idea' but I then feel a presence enter the area of the pages so I decide to get a look at who it is when I get there I'm pleasantly surprised to see its Rainbow 'hehehe this is perfect.' (A/N Is it wrong that I'm getting giddy at my own story?) So I wait and watch. She soon found a page it was the "always watching no eyes" page she starts to get a little freaked out of I dropped from the trees and started to follow her but keeping quiet "Ok keep calm so you can win this bet!" she mutters 'so it was a bet to get her into the forest.' she soon found the second page it was the "CANT RUN" page so I decide to stand right behind her she then grabs it and turns around to see me in slender man form. She then screams bloody murder and runs as if her life depended on it and she probably thought it did. She then decides to continue. (A/N FOR WHATEVER REASON IF THAT WERE ME I WOULD RUN STRAIT OUT OF THE FOREST!) So I keep following her getting kicks out of her paranoidness. I mean she turns around every few seconds trying to make sure I'm not following her with a flashlight in her mouth that I managed to purchase that I set next to first page she found. She soon stumbled upon the next page it was the "NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO" page. (A/N there are defiantly twelve no's.) She almost immediately recognized the figure in the center of the page "Oh no" she says starting to get really afraid almost ready to bolt out of the forest but she continue so I start to scare her more by making her hear loud breathing right in her ear causing her to freak out even more and bolt away from the area but I easily followed her. (A/N it's gonna be a little boring so I'm gonna do a little time skip) ok she has 7 of 8 pages and she got them in twenty min wow that was fast collecting I had expected at least thirty min. Of course I did pop in on her terrifying the shit out of her now the only page she needs is the "leave me alone" page she then found it "leave me alone!? YOU SHOULD LEAVE ME ALONE YOU JERK!" she shouts so I appear behind her making a pretty loud noise she then turns and screams as I grab her quickly keeping her from running she screams again and struggles but these screams are screams of anger AND fear she then stops seeming to accept fate so I set her down morphing back laughing HARD but she doesn't see me change back she only hears me laughing so she opens her eyes to see me laughing. She then does a perfect copy of the WTF face "OH MAN your face was priceless!" I said still laughing "wait WAIT WAIT! You mean YOU were the tall thing?!" I respond by transforming into it again and transforming back "you ... you … that was actually a good prank." Rainbow admitted "thank you I came up with it on my own." I said "really? COOL! What was that thing you became though?" she asked "the being I made myself look like is called "slender man" pretty cool right?" I answered/asked "the name is a little lame but he is downright terrifying." She said "well he also goes by the tall one/the tall man. But yah he is terrifying." I agree "cool well let's get back to the others." She said "I thought you were in here because of a bet?" I asked "the time is up the bet was thirty min." she says "Ok I will meet you outside of this forest." I replied "Ok meet you there." I then teleport out to startling AJ "What in tarnation!?" she shouts in surprise "HAHAHA I keep scaring ponies it's so funny." I say "Celestia Zach ya shuld'n just teleport in front of a pony" she says "oh well what's done is done. Also were you the one to dare rainbow to enter the everfree forest for thirty min?" I ask "yah that was me." She responded "well thank you because I had just done the BEST scare prank on her I mean her face was priceless as she screamed and ran." I said "Wait you scared Rainbow?!" she asked/yelled at me "yah it was fun to actually prank somepony. I've never pranked anyone so it was my first prank ever I just like the funny reactions I get when scaring somepony." I say smiling "Maybe next nightmare night I can make myself look like Jeff." I mutter to myself "What?" AJ asked not understanding what I said "nothing. Well she should be back soon." I reply "yah I'm back." Rainbow said startling AJ "Hay Rainbow." I reply to her "hay Zach." She says back "Well I think we should get back to the other girls." I say "Yah." Agrees AJ. So we returned and we told them what had happened in the forest and the others nearly laughed their heads off so we decided to turn in for the night.

Phew that took me a little while to complete one thousand, forty four words not too many but not too little words so yah see you next time "WAIT I DIDENT GET TO PA-" CUT OFF THE POWER TO THE CAM! *Camera shuts off*


	7. AN SORRY!

**A\N**

Sorry but this is not a chap but I have something important to say/type I'm either going to go on a long hiatus or shut down the story all together either way I'm gonna do a new story it is a bit of a self-insert (don't like don't read) it's just that I'm REALY stumped and I don't know what to do next sorry and I will put up a poll to either hiatus or end the story. See ya next time if the story shall continue.


End file.
